Fallen moon
by Icedwaters
Summary: IchiRuki - Oneshot. He knew she will leave him. He could feel her breaths getting shorter and heavier every second. But still, he wanted to lie to himself, to hold on to the hope that his light would not fade into the darkness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, nor do I own the characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fallen Moon

The pitter patter of the rain against the window woke the young, orange haired teen from his slumber. Along with the claps of thunder, the young teen was more awake than ever.

Kurosaki Ichigo sat upright against the frame of his bed, with his large hand fingering in his orange hair.

_The rain…I've always hated it..The sounds created by rain, annoys me. The memories that are brought back to me, pains me even more._

_But now, because of her……The sound, the look, and the feeling of rain, pierces my heart like a thousand blades._

_Rukia… my white moon.._

Tears fell as the Substitute Shinigami remembered the emotions of how he witnessed the fall of his white moon…The pain, the horror…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood soaked the raven-haired Shinigami's shihakusho, hiding some of her injuries at the same time. With the last wave of shirayuki, Hakuren fires against the last Menos grande that had injured her, defeating it as well.

"RUKIA!!!" As he called out her name, his legs were numb as he saw her frail body fall to the ground, with her zanpakuto lying beside her. The pure white zanpakuto was stained with the Shinigami's blood as well.

_Move! Damn!_

"I—chi--go--"

Her call for him awakened him from his trance, in almost an instant he was already by her side.

As his arms wrapped around her frail body, he could feel the weakening of her reiatsu, sensing that life was being drained out of her.

"Fool, don't cry…" These were the words that uttered out of her mouth when she placed her small hand on his face, wiping the tears that were falling, for her. She smiled as she knew, he was safe. She wanted to protect him so, at the expense of her life.

As he squeezed her hand in his own, his heart jumped with each and every blink of her eyes. In fear that she would fall asleep and those violet orbs would never be able to stare back into his ever again….

"I—chi-go.. Don't despair, for I…. entrust my heart with you…my heart, will always be with you…."

She choked and blood spluttered out onto her lips, evidence that her words were draining her of her remaining strength.

"Rukia! You'll be fine! Hang in there!"

He knew she will leave him. He could feel her breaths getting shorter and heavier every second. But still, he wanted to lie to himself, to hold on to the hope that his light would not fade into the darkness.

"Always…--…I-ch-i—"

Her smile still remained on her fair and beautiful face, and slowly, those violet orbs of hers started to close as her eyelids got heavy. Her small hand in his loosened slowly and fell beside her now lifeless body.

"RUKIA!!" He felt the stop of the beating of his heart, that perhaps, he could hear hints of breathing from her.

_Please….Rukia…Don't…_

Nothing else could be heard anymore. What was left was the sobbing of Ichigo, claps of thunder and the soft patter of rain.

Her body vaporized into sprit particles, bit by bit piece by piece disappearing into the clouds, making their way to Soul society. Shirayuki, her pure white zanpakutou followed its owner's departure as well.

Ichigo's hand balled into a fist and punched the wet patch of soil beneath him as his tears flowed down his face faster than before.

"_RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ He screamed her name out in his heart, hoping that perhaps she would answer him; he would hear her melodious voice once more.

_Heavens, are u crying with me? Are u taking pity on me? Or maybe, you are mocking me…Why…must it rain this time as well… I…couldn't protect mom…. Now I couldn't protect Rukia as well…. I'm just…an idiot…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His emotionless eyes wandered to his dirty little closet, as named by Rukia.

He remembered how every night; he would lean against the door of the closet for a few hours, to listen to her sleep.

Sometimes she forgot to close the door, leaving a small gap. He peeped into it, to look at her face before sleeping.

Every morning, he buried his face deep in her blanket when she left for school before him, to memorize her scent which never fails to calm him down.

She was his moon, her light shone into his heart, to stop the darkness in him. She was his angel, her wings protecting him from the rain, the memories. He became strong for her, to protect her, to become her sun, to stop the rain in her as well.

But now, his moon was gone. Her wings that always protected him weren't there anymore. The rain….flowed into his heart again…..

_I miss those eyes of yours…That never fail to conceal the sorrow that remained in you…._

_I miss your feisty temper; I miss how you used to draw chappy all over my homework, how you always hit me when I laughed at your drawings, when you would always hold me in your arms when it was raining……_

_Rukia…… Rukia…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I'm a fan of Kuchiki Rukia and I did not write this to hope that it would happen in the anime. I just wanted to portray how Ichigo would be without Rukia.**

**What did you guys think? Please don't throw stuff at me for killing off Rukia ? _**

***runs***

**Review please!**


End file.
